The present invention relates to push button switch assemblies, and, more particularly, to illuminated push button switches commonly used in connection with door bells, chimes or the like.
Heretofore, push buttons of this type have been made with at least a dozen parts including a helical compression spring, contacts, screws, a bulb, a button and a housing. Both the cost of producing the individual parts and the cost of assembly have been higher than need be.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide an illuminated push button switch of simple, economic construction.
It is a further object of the invention both to reduce the number of component parts of the push button switch and the labor required to assemble such parts.
Various other objects will become apparent after reading the ensuing description.